


The Movie Director and the Scientist

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie Director Aaron, Oblivious Spencer, Scientist Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer Reid never cared much for modern television. He liked his science fiction, but his main passion was plays. When Aaron Hotchner swanned into his life, he was happy with everything. Aaron was passionate and caring and loving, and he was all of that to Spencer. The rest didn't matter, except it really did.





	The Movie Director and the Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: None and the author doesn't wish errors pointed out, she knows there has to be some in there.

Spencer Reid frowned at the blinking on his phone. He was entirely sterile, and he could see the blinking light under his glass desktop. Spencer pushed himself to ignore the blinking light and focus on the adding of ingredients.

It wasn't until hours later and another failed experiment on the fluid to clean the joints of his newest design before Spencer remembered the blinking light. Spencer grabbed his phone from his desk drawer and typed in the long sequence to unlock it. He found five waiting messages from his lover, Aaron Hotchner. Spencer frowned as he opened up the texting app to read them.

_**Spencer, please call me when you get this.** _

_**Spencer** _

_**Spencer, there is nothing wrong, please just call me.** _

_**I have a work function tonight that I cannot get out of and I was hoping that you would go with me but you are ducking my texts so please call.** _

_**There will be a suit dropped off to you at your work before five, and I will be by at seven to pick you up.** _

Spencer frowned even deeper and looked at the time. It was six thirty. Spencer grabbed his messenger bag and shut down his workstation. He stepped out of his lab and locked it down for the night. Nothing was going on that would need his attention over the evening. He flipped the label on the door from the stern words that stated that no one was to bother whoever was inside under any circumstances to the one that said that no one was allowed to enter as there was no one inside and to not try at all. Spencer had one of the only single person labs within the Grimes Tech building in Los Angeles. Spencer was in charge of the robotics lab and had been since he had created a robot that had successfully taken Jackson Grimes hostage when Spencer was eighteen. It had been a mistake as Spencer had been programming the robot in the labs at Cal-Tech, but Jackson had tripped something in the robot that had made it go into protection mode. Jackson had tried to access it to shut it down but had instead turned it even worse. Spencer had come back to his lab to see the destruction had by Jackson trying to reason with a robot that didn't understand speech.

Two days later, after Spencer had spent the first day worried that Jackson was going to get him thrown out of school. A contract had been dropped off for Spencer in the lab, as well as a card for a meeting with a lawyer that wasn't affiliated with Grimes Tech at all for Spencer to discuss the contract with. Jackson hadn't known at the time that Spencer had been minoring in a law degree at Stanford. It had been on the quiet as Spencer already had a little too much fame from the number of degrees he had. Still, Spencer had gone to the meeting and went right from there to Grimes Tech to hand over the signed contract.

Spencer pushed his thoughts from his mind and found the main entrance desk for the guard in the area. On the wall behind Dirk was a very excellent looking garment bag. Spencer frowned at it and saw that it really was his as his name was fucking stitched on the cover.

"Doctor Reid, a very harried young man, dropped this off, and when I wouldn't let him disturb you, he got upset. I told him that you would get out of your lab when you were done."

"Yeah, Aaron has a work function tonight, and it's for it. I need to get changed actually, can I lock the bathroom down the hall?"

"There is no one else on this floor at the moment so yes." Dirk smiled and waved Spencer down the corridor before passing over the garment bag. Spencer rushed to the room, and when he opened the zip, Spencer swallowed hard. It was a beautiful suit, dark purple with lilac stitching. The vest was a light purple and the dress shirt a lilac. Spencer spread the bag open a little more and found that there was a pair of purple Converse inside and a striped purple sock and a purple polka dot sock. Spencer had never seen clothes that looked as beautiful as this, except for that first night that Spencer had met Aaron.

Spencer stripped out of his clothes, and it wasn't until he had started to slip on his socks that he realized that there was no underwear in the bag. Spencer looked at his underwear that he had been wearing for the day then back at the suit. Spencer swallowed and started to dress, without underwear.

As soon as Spencer straightened up after tying his shoes, he knew why there was no underwear, the cut of the pants was made for wearing with nothing underneath, or if one had to wear something, the underwear that was like Speedos. Spencer looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before he started to shove all of his other clothes into the garment bag. Spencer ducked back out to the guard station and handed it back over. He wasn't going to take the suit home to where his cat, Prometheus, would shed on it. He'd come back here and change before heading home. Spencer grabbed his wallet from his messenger bag and handed it over to Dirk as well. There was no way that Aaron would let him carry it around.

"A work function looking like that?" Dirk asked.

"It's probably some meet and greets with a bunch of actors or something. He's threatened me with making me dress up, but this is..." Spencer ran his hand down the front of the vest and knew that it wouldn't be long before he had wrinkled. He didn't know why Aaron wanted him at the function, he would be just in the way. He didn't know anything about movies, other than the science in science fiction but Aaron didn't do science fiction or fantasy.

"Well, Doctor Reid, don't let Mr. Jackson see you like that, he'll expect it for the next time a funding drive happens. I can think of a few ladies and gentlemen who would give over a lot more money with you looking like that."

"I'm leaving, or Aaron's going to think I stood him up." Spencer didn't want to think about what Dirk was talking about. Spencer got away with nice suits and sweater vests at most of the funding drives for charities that Jackson put on. His ass would probably be sore if he went to one looking like this.

Spencer's lab was on the fifth floor, so it was elevator for him because he didn't want to start to sweat in the suit. He was afraid of even sitting down in the car. Spencer was so focused on not messing up his suit that he stopped when he got halfway between the front doors and the curb. There was a limo waiting there so that meant that Jackson was either just getting back from something or heading to something which meant that Jackson would see him and he'd be dead. Spencer fiddled with his wallet in his inner suit pocket.

The sound of a door on the limo opening had Spencer forcing himself to keep his head down. Maybe Jackson wouldn't recognize him. A whistle pierced the air and Spencer couldn't help himself, he looked up to see Aaron standing up after getting out of the limo. Spencer was speechless as he took in his lover.

"I was actually expecting you in about another half an hour, just coming out whatever experiment or program you were in and not catching until your usual seven alarm to snack on something at least."

"I had my phone in my desk, and the light was getting to me."

"Ah." Aaron crooked a finger, and Spencer thought that crossing the divide was probably a good idea, to not stand near fifteen feet away and shout back and forth. Spencer stopped just a foot in front of Aaron. Aaron held out his hand took Spencer's having Spencer turn in a little circle right there in front of him. "I did well on your measurements just from memory alone."

Spencer's cheeks heated up at that. He remembered just a few nights ago, Aaron's hands as they traced every single centimeter of Spencer's flesh, making him beg before Aaron even kissed him for the first time. Aaron had Spencer a quivering mass of want before Aaron had even got naked to fuck him.

"And that blush doesn't detract at all. Are you ready? Where is your bag?" Aaron asked as he started to duck back into the limo, pulling Spencer with him. Spencer settled down into the seat beside Aaron, resisting grabbing the belt and putting it on. Spencer had been in the back of a few limos with Jackson going to and from work functions, but there had always been others with them. There was just him and Aaron. The door to the limo was shut, and Spencer realized that there had been someone outside through all of that. Spencer blushed even more.

"I didn't figure that you would let me carry it around, so I left it with the rest of my clothes with Dirk."

"So we will have to come back here after the premiere?" Aaron didn't sound upset at all, in fact, he was smiling at Spencer in the same way that he always did that made Spencer's stomach flip and flop around.

"Premiere?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, tonight is the American Red Carpet Premiere of _Love on the Horizon_."

"Oh." Spencer was happy for Aaron, excited for him but he wasn't a big movie person and not a fan of American romance films. Thankfully, the premiere was going to be small. He hoped that no one talked to him more than just the standard greetings and pleasantries. He didn't want to make Aaron look bad by not being able to answer questions about Aaron's work. Aaron talked about the people he worked with more than he did what Aaron did throughout the day, saying that it was repetitive and he didn't want to bore Spencer with it. So it was usually anecdotes about the actresses and actors that he worked with and sometimes the crew.

Spencer was lost in his thoughts about what he would talk about with his job and what he wouldn't when he realized that the limo wasn't moving that fast. Spencer tried to look out the windows, but the tinting made it dark.

"We have about ten minutes before it'll be our turn."

"What?" Spencer turned to look at Aaron before he looked back at the window. There were a lot of people on the sidewalk on the other side. Spencer couldn't make them out, but he could see them moving. "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"You are a director."

"Yes, Spencer. I told you that the night that I meet you in that coffee shop."

"You never...Aaron, you..." Spencer looked back at his lover. The noise of the people around the limo was greater than it had been as they moved up another limo spot. "How big exactly is this premiere?"

"I said it was the American Red Carpet Premiere. Spencer...what's wrong?" Aaron cupped Spencer's face and turned him to where Aaron could look in his eyes.

"How popular are you?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, I am the number one director in all of the world right now."

Spencer inhaled and tried not to choke as he did. His mind racing. He tried to figure out where he had missed it but there hadn't been anything over. Aaron had assumed that he knew, just from his name.

"How did you not know?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, I don't pay attention to popular media. I couldn't tell you the name of even three actors or actresses that are popular. Unless you have directed a science fiction blockbuster or cult favorite, I wouldn't know you your name from Adam. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I thought you were trying to be all cool and not mention it. You let me talk about work, and I just realized that I only ever used first names and you've never asked which Chris I'm directing. I just...If you want to skip this, I can get out alone, and you can go back to Cal-Tech and spend time researching me."

"No." Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes and saw that he was worried. He was worried that this was going to push Spencer away. Aaron had been concerned that his love of his job would push Spencer away, the amount of time that he spent at it but Spencer was just as a much a workaholic. Jack hadn't been brought up until the second date, when Jack had been unable to settle for the nanny, and she had brought Jack down to spend time with his father, missing him from weeks away working on a movie. Spencer and Jack had taken time to warm up to each other, but Spencer liked the boy a lot. "I'm ready to go out there."

"Are you really?"

"I have done a lot of things with Jackson in front of crowds. I just...you've never told me before whether you were out professionally." Before it hadn't been that big of a deal, a moderate scale director wasn't that big of a shock to be out.

"I am, and I have been since Haley left me for the director of the movie that she was working on when she was pregnant with Jack. The new beau didn't want a baby, so when she had Jack left of him on set one weekend, it wasn't hard to come out then. I already had a lot of media coverage because it was well played that Haley had left Jack and didn't care about him. I got harassed for a while, but jilted lover got me a lot of leeway on it. I've never dated too much in public, so this would be the first time I have brought a date to anything work related. Bringing you to the carpet for my biggest movie yet means you'll get a lot of attention."

Spencer swallowed. He could see where the limos were dropping off the others, the flashes of lights making it impossible to miss. There were just two limos in front of them.

"Spencer," Aaron said, and it forced Spencer to look at his lover. Aaron's eyes always said too much, and Spencer could still see the worry in them. Worry about Spencer and worry about what was going to happen. "I will not think less of you or think that you don't love me if you don't get out of the limo."

"I do." Spencer knew that he hadn't said the words yet, neither had Aaron but Spencer knew that Aaron did.

"You do what?" Aaron asked.

"Love you," Spencer said with conviction.

Aaron's face filled with shock, at his own words and at what Spencer said.

"I love you, too." Aaron reached up and tugged on Spencer until the younger man was straddling his lap. Spencer wanted to brace his hands on Aaron's shoulders but knew that it would ruin the look of the suit, so he braced his hands on the back of the seat before he dipped his head down at the pull on Aaron's hand. Spencer kissed Aaron hard, feeling the emotion in the kiss as well as the heat of it. They were going to have swollen lips when they exited the limo, but if Aaron didn't care, Spencer didn't either. Spencer's phone chirped, bringing the kiss to an end just as the limo started to move to deposit them at the entrance to the red carpet. Aaron reached up and fixed Spencer's hair, smiling fondly as he did. Aaron's hair was still perfect, held in place by what had to be strong gel or possibly hair glue.

As Spencer silenced his phone and slipped it into the pocket opposite his wallet, Aaron slide over to be the first out of the limo. As soon as the door opened, Spencer took a deep breath. He could see the flashing of the lights already but used to that from lab experiments, Spencer scooted across to slide out behind Aaron. He wasn't shocked when he saw the hand reaching down to help him out. Aaron might have lived in Los Angeles for the past two decades, but he was raised in Virginia and was a gentleman. Spencer slid his hand into Aaron's and allowed himself to be pulled out. He kept his gaze on Aaron and not on the flashing of the bulbs from the cameras of the paparazzi. He smiled at Aaron as the older man raised Spencer's hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it. There was shouts and Aaron's name being called over and over. There were press people on the carpet, but Aaron bypassed them, stopping every five to ten feet to allow pictures to be taken. Aaron didn't like to stop and talk to the press, and Spencer knew that. He would release statements and allow his picture to be taken but he didn't do interviews often at all.

Just as they were getting close to the doors where security was waiting with the doors open, a paparazzi called out Aaron's name as he stepped up to the line that kept them back. Aaron smiled at the man and stopped to allow their picture to be taken.

"Mr. Hotchner," the last reporter in the line called out, drawing Aaron's attention to her. Aaron started to walk again, trying to push past her without acknowledging her at all. "Mr. Hotchner, how long have you and Doctor Reid been dating?"

Aaron stopped at that question, ending just in line with the reporter. "And how did you know his name?"

"I covered the fundraising event a month ago for Grimes Tech for the Children's Cancer Foundation. I remember that Doctor Reid's date for the night was a call in a bid and the name was never released. I had put my own money on him, so I didn't forget his name, particularly as it went for the most that night, even over Jackson Grimes himself."

"Well, then Patricia, you earned yourself the first, and the only interview with Doctor Reid and I. Call my agent, and we will set something up." Aaron started to move again, and Spencer turned to look at the woman. The other reporters that were in the hearing range were looking pissed. As Aaron entered the building, Spencer found himself pulled up and tucked into Aaron's body. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't take long for the women from work to start to text me. Some of them live for this stuff."

"Stuff," Aaron said with a chuckle before he pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead. Spencer blushed and ducked his head as other actors and actresses, he assumed started to call out Aaron's name.

XxXxXxX

Spencer slid his card through the reader that would allow him entrance to his lab, Aaron's lips making trails up and down the back of his neck. Aaron's hands were all over him, one second up and playing with a nipple through his shirt then down to caress his very hard cock. The reader beeped angrily at Spencer and made him focus. Spencer sighed as he realized that he had to slide the card the wrong way. Spencer flipped the card and slide it again when it beeped and flashed green, Spencer laid his hand on the panel below the reader, and the door to his lab opened up.

Aaron didn't give him a chance to even say a thing before he was being shoved into the lab and the button to shut the doors was pressed. Aaron had been it the lab before, usually escorted up but security and often late in the day, reminding Spencer of a date that he was late for or just hanging around after wrapping up a day of shooting and not wanting to go home since Jack was already in bed.

"Turn off the cameras, Spencer," Aaron whispered.

"We are not having sex in my lab. The limo is waiting on us, and you can wait until we get back to your house." Spencer just needed to grab a flash drive with his work on it because he had agreed to go on a four-day vacation with him and Jack. The flash drive had work on it that he could do without an Internet connection. Spencer disentangled himself from Aaron and moved over to his desk. He barely paid attention as Aaron transferred to the display of robots behind the desk. Spencer opened up the desk drawer that he had backups of all of his work on. The drive that he was looking for was purple. He had updated it over a week ago and then backed it up as the work was getting pushed to the side for more active projects.

"How do you know which drive you need?" Aaron asked, his voice too close. Spencer squeaked and spun around, finding Aaron right there. Aaron's foot reached out, and he pushed the drawer shut before bracing his hands on either side of Spencer. Spencer knew that look in Aaron's eyes. He'd seen it that first night that they had talked in the coffee shop and for the three dates that had followed. Spencer knew that it was as much his mind and how he thought that attracted Aaron to him as much as his looks had drawn him into that first conversation.

"The size, color, and make." Spencer pressed his hand into Aaron's shirt covered chest to keep him away. If he could keep Aaron's lips from his, Spencer would be able to follow the no sex in the lab rule. It wasn't an actual rule at all as Jackson had illicit affairs in his office with escorts and dates. Jackson kept it to non-company employees when it came to sex but inside of the labs as long as the door was locked, and the cameras weren't off for too long, sex was okay. There were also closets that had supplies in them and doors that locked. However, if an issue between co-workers came up, it was swift, and usually, both parties were fired.

Aaron stepped close enough to where Spencer could barely keep him back. Aaron was by far stronger than Spencer, but he'd never use that strength to hurt him. The problem was that Aaron knew that Spencer didn't really mean the no sex in the lab. Aaron leaned his head down, and Spencer tried to duck away but all it did was unbalance him, and he plopped down on the desk. Aaron took advantage of the distraction and grabbed both of Spencer's hands with his and slipping those last few inches to where he was between Spencer's legs and their chests were pressed together.

"Tell me no," Aaron whispered across Spencer's lips.

"The button to turn off the cameras is inside the top left drawer, your left. Open it, and it's the only button." Spencer groaned as Aaron crashed his lips into Spencer's and jerked the drawer open. Spencer heard the beep that said the cameras were off and he used his free hand to start working on Aaron's tie. Spencer worked on Aaron's shirt next while Aaron only worked on Spencer's pants. Their lips only parted when they needed to.

"Lube?" Aaron asked as he reached out to run his hand up Spencer's clothed chest before pulling him to a standing position. Aaron's hands started to work on opening not removing Spencer's vest and shirt.

"Bottom right drawer. It's slightly old as I haven't had to jerk off at work in about six months."

"Condom?"

Spencer frowned because he did not have those here. He had never participated in sex at work, other than late night jerk off sessions when work was stressful and he wanted to relax. Spencer shook his head.

"That's okay. Plenty of other things we can do." Aaron abandoned Spencer's clothes to reach down and find the lube and like Spencer had said it was old because the lid was impossible to open. Aaron ended up taking the lid off all the way and squirting it out on his hand before he took both of their cocks in his left hand and started to jerk them off. Spencer watched Aaron's hand sliding up and down on their cocks, he was mesmerized by it. "You keep looking at my cock like that, and I'm going to come before this gets good."

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, and Aaron turned his head up to look at Spencer's. Spencer knew that he was clean and he was aware that Aaron wasn't cheating on him. The man was steadfast in his hatred of his ex because she had cheated on him while pregnant with his child. Spencer reached down and halted Aaron's hand. When the man lifted his hand off of their cocks, Spencer turned around and let his pants drop to the floor. He hesitated only briefly before he leaned down and settled himself, ass up on the top of the desk. The glass was cold on his chest, but it started to warm quickly. Spencer heard the jingle of Aaron's belt and felt warm flesh press into his. Aaron's cock was hard and slick as it slid up Spencer's crack. Spencer moaned at the sensation.

"I'm not going to ask if you are sure, but I am going to say that I am clean." Aaron inhaled loudly, and Spencer was focusing on it and barely reacted to the cold and wet that dropped just above his hole. A finger chased it down slightly before slipping inside of him. Spencer's hands scrabbled for purchase on the desk, finding nothing to catch on, Spencer grabbed the front edge of the desk as the finger slipped in and out of his hole, getting as much lube inside of him as Aaron could. Spencer groaned as Aaron's finger pulled entirely out of him. It only lasted a few seconds before he felt the larger head of Aaron's cock pressed against his hole. He didn't push in at first though, held himself right there before he spoke. "Next time, you are dropping to your knees while I sit in your chair and I'm going to fuck your throat until I come then you are going to fuck me on this desk."

Aaron pressed forward, his cock head slipping inside of Spencer followed quickly by the rest of his cock. Spencer pressed his forehead into the cool desk, thrusting back just slightly on Aaron's cock. Aaron pulled almost all the way out of Spencer and pushed back in, hard. Spencer gasped because Aaron had never been that rough with him. Aaron repeated the move before he paused for a second and Spencer felt a hand grip the desk right beside his right hand. Aaron's pace picked up again, and Spencer was fucked, hard. Aaron's left hand gripped Spencer's waist, stopping him from being shoved into the desk. Spencer's cock found no friction as he was too far away from the desk, but his arousal was rising with every single hard thrust of the cock inside of him.

"No," Aaron said before he pulled out of Spencer. Spencer opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he found himself manhandled to a standing position before he was pushed back onto his back on the desk. Aaron stripped him of his shoes and pants before grabbing his knees and lifting his legs up and back, Aaron's cock finding his hole with no issue and shoving back inside of him. Aaron draped Spencer's legs over his shoulder before he picked up the pace that he had been set before, fucking Spencer hard. Spencer could feel that Aaron was in a frenzy, chasing his orgasm and not worrying about Spencer's.

Spencer didn't know what caused this, but he wanted to find out and repeat it as much as possible. Spencer's clothed back started to slide with the pressure of the thrusts inside of him, he reached down and grabbed the edge of the desk to try and help hold himself in position. There was no relief from the cock that was thrusting into him over and over. Aaron was hitting his prostate nearly every other thrust, and Spencer could barely think. He could only hold onto the desk as he fucked. Spencer couldn't keep up with the feelings that were washing over his body. Sex had always been fantastic with Aaron, but this was different, and Spencer wanted it again.

Aaron's hand on Spencer's hip tightened, and Spencer figured that he would have bruises on his skin in the shape of Aaron's hand, but he didn't care.

"I-oh fuck, Aaron!" Spencer gave up trying to talk, he couldn't get the words out. Aaron coaxed Spencer's legs down and around his waist so that Aaron could lean down and kiss him. At the first brush of lips, Spencer felt his orgasm approaching. When Aaron's tongue shoved itself into his mouth, Spencer was lost, seeing white. He slumped down onto the desk, barely able to hold his legs around Aaron's waist as his lover chased his orgasm. Aaron groaned his orgasm several thrusts later, burying the sound in Spencer's mouth.

Spencer didn't know how long they laid there like that. Spencer's arms and legs wrapped around Aaron, his hands tracing up and down Aaron's spine. Kissing slowly and just basking in the glow of good sex. Spencer groaned when Aaron finally started to shift away from him, pushing up on his arms and looking down. One of Aaron's hands moved slowly to his suit jacket and pulled out something that Spencer didn't see. Spencer quirked an eyebrow right up until he felt Aaron finally slide his softened cock out of him and it was replaced by something else.

"A plug?" Spencer asked. He tried to sit up, but Aaron pushed him down, pushing the plug in a just a little farther.

"I told you one of these weekends that you spend the whole one I'd do this, fuck you and plug you so that I can just slide inside of you later."

"While I am sleeping?"

"I'll make sure that you are awake. Then we can head out to the cabin after we all clean up."

"The cabin?" Spencer asked as he was finally allowed to sit up and start to his clothes back into a reasonable reflection of presentable for the public.

"I have a cabin in the northern part of the state, that's where Jack and I were going. I was going to just put in a short visit to the red carpet and slip out of the side of the theater, but my agent wanted me for longer. That was the only reason I hadn't invited you before to the premiere, I didn't plan to be there long. Instead, though it was made mandatory that I do the circuit after with others." Aaron was already put back together by the time he was done talking while Spencer was still working on getting his shirt to even button up. Aaron cleaned up the desk with a wipe found in the drawer with the lube and pushed Spencer to sit on the desk while he took a seat in the chair. Spencer relaxed a little as Aaron lifted a socked foot into his lap to put his dress shoes back on.

"I don't...mind. I'm not a big romance watcher. While I did like going with you, I won't be upset if you don't invite me to every single one."

"I have an invite to the New York premiere of that damned movie you had Jack excited to see in two months. Jack, was also invited as it's well known that he loves movies like that and my agent likes to get the family shots when she can. So why don't we do it as a whole family?"

"That could be a lot of fun. Where were we going to do the interview?"

"I don't know yet. I'll talk to my agent. I have never allowed anyone inside my personal house, outside of friends and lovers, so it's out of the picture. I start on location finding in a week, so I won't have a place set up for the new movie yet."

"We can do it here. Jackson has plenty of rooms, or I can use one of the lesser labs of mine that doesn't have anything restricted in it so if they get a picture it won't hurt anything." Spencer had been thinking about that in the back of his mind since the reporter had been granted the interview.

"Clear it with Jackson, and we can discuss it with my agent."

"Okay." Spencer smiled as he swung both of his shoes covered feet off of Aaron's lap before he pressed the button to turn the cameras on again. The cameras had actually been recording during that time but not transmitting to the security feeds and only Jackson could access them. Spencer didn't need Aaron knowing that. It was a safety measure. When the footage was reviewed on fast forward by Jackson and made sure that nothing untoward happened and no theft, he would delete the images.

"You are okay with this becoming public right?" Aaron asked, looking a little worried again.

"Yes. I...need time to adjust to the sheer popularity of you but I am totally okay with it. Jackson might have to deal with new blockage for crazies getting in. I already have all of my mail diverted here. There are religious fanatics and such who don't deal well with technological advances. Mom letters come and go certified mail."

"So your apartment..." Aaron hedged.

Spencer was sliding off the desk, but Aaron's words had him stopping, and he jarred his feet a little when he landed wrong.

"I like my apartment."

"I know that you do, but my house is not that much farther from here. Prometheus would like a bigger place to live."

"Are you trying to bribe me into moving in with you by making my cat happier?"

"Jack's already thinking about taking that small room just down from his room and turning it into a cat paradise. He also thinks that you'll be much more likely to say yes to a cat than I would, and he wants three kittens. Three."

"Prometheus isn't that old yet, he'd still play with kittens and not be an old man on them." Spencer liked the idea of kittens. His apartment wasn't big enough for more cats. It was a challenge keeping Prometheus happy with the size, but Aaron's house would be good for a herd of cats and maybe even a puppy or two. "What about dogs?"

"I've already made a deal with Jack that if he gets cats, I get two dogs. So four cats and two dogs? We can go to that shelter near here and find some that get along with Prometheus."

"That's where I got him. He was so small when I found him. So we are doing this. You are bribing me to move in with you and Jack with animals?"

"Bribe is such a strong word. You want more cats. I have the room for more cats, and I do want you to live with me. We'd be able to spend more time together. There are even people I can hire that can move you out of your apartment with no hassle on your end. They are bonded and printed and all of that jazz so your work would be safe." Aaron stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

"When is a key going to get made for me?"

"Oh, Jack's had that for weeks. It's purple with a cat print on it. He's even picked out your office. I just have to move all of my junk out of the junk room and into the basement. I'll gladly sacrifice that for you to have a place to work. Jackson's people can come in and secure it so that you can work from home even on small scale things. Might get you home at more reasonable hours when I am in town. Jack will like having more than the nanny there with him."

"So this is all about him getting what he wants and we doing it?" Spencer asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, he is the kid, and we are still a few years from him being able to go away to college."

Spencer laughed.

"I don't know. I was gearing up for college when I was his age."

"God help the college that would take Jack in right now." Aaron laughed as he leaned forward for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Spencer tighter. Spencer buried his head in Aaron's neck when the man pulled back. This was going to be wonderful.

**The End**


End file.
